First Meeting
by Thunder Chasing The Wind
Summary: Set nine years after Tekken2 Jun Kazama and Baek Doo-San meet to catch up and introduce their Boys. what happens when Jin and Hwoarang meet? plaese read and review


Wow!! I have actually written a fic!! My reasoning for this thing was that Baek and Jun were friends in Tekken2 so it doesn't make sense that the first time Hwoarang and Jin meet is with Heihachi. This fic is set nine years after Tekken2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, if Namco persist in suing me here is what they will get: 3 dirty 20 cent coins, my Hurricanes season pass and 6 weetbix cards.  
  
~~~  
  
Jun Kazama stepped hesitantly into the dojang pulling her son behind her. A class of children had just been dismissed and they were pushing past the two foreigners with great haste, chattering excitedly. Behind them their teacher loomed, his arms folded. Once Jun saw him her face lit up.  
  
'Baek!' She cried, rushing toward the man. Baek Doo-San received Jun's hug excitedly.  
  
'Jun, it has been so long! Let me look at you'  
  
Baek and Jun regarded each other with fascination, it had been nine years since the pair said goodbye  
  
'But wait' said Jun, 'there is someone I need to introduce to you' she turned to her son, who was standing several steps behind her. 'Jin,' she called 'come here and meet our host'  
  
Jin complied and walked up to his mother  
  
'Oh my…' said Baek after taking one look at the boy 'he looks just like…' Baek quickly shook his head, sentence unfinished.  
  
'Never mind, I too have someone I need to introduce' Baek looked over his shoulder 'Hwoarang' he called sharply.  
  
A boy about Jins' age stopped kicking the wall of the dojang and walked up to the group, stopping about a metre behind the older Korean.  
  
Jun hadn't noticed the boy before so she stared when he walked up, he was smaller than Jin and quite a lot thinner. But what really surprised Jun was his messy red hair. Jun could not quite tell if he was Korean or not.  
  
  
  
Baek gestured the boy forward impatiently and said 'this is Hwoarang.'  
  
'Why Baek…' said Jun, looking at him slyly. To her surprise Baek burst out laughing  
  
'He's not mine, I just look after him.' Turning round to note Hwoarang had not moved Baek gestured him forward once more 'Hwoarang!' Come and greet our guests'  
  
Hwoarang shuffled forward and spit out a hesitant 'Hello'  
  
Baek smiled 'Hwoarang, this is my old friend Jun Kazama and her son, err..' Embarrassingly Baek realised he did not know the black haired boys' name.  
  
'Jin' filled in his mother, 'He's eight'  
  
'Wow' said Baek 'exactly the same age as Hwoarang here. You wouldn't know it to look at them would you?'  
  
Hwoarang stared at Baek then glared at Jin.  
  
'So' said Baek 'I suppose you boys can go play while Jun and I catch up'  
  
Jin looked at his mother who nodded and whispered 'off you go'  
  
Jin turned and followed Hwoarang.  
  
  
  
Hwoarang retreated back to the wall but instead of kicking it, he sat down with his back against it. To his annoyance Jin came and sat beside him.  
  
After looking at the Korean for some time Jin asked  
  
'Why don't you look like your Daddy?' Jin had not understood what Baek had meant when he said Hwoarang was not his. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes in Jins direction  
  
'Coz Master Baek ain't my father' Hwoarang mumbled to the floor.  
  
'Oh' said Jin, looking confused 'who is then?'  
  
'I dunno' grunted Hwoarang  
  
'I don't know my father either' said Jin, surprised they had this in common. 'My Daddy is dead' he continued 'what happened to yours?'  
  
Hwoarang was, by now, getting very annoyed 'I dunno' he snarled, hoping this would end Jins questions. It didn't.  
  
'Oh' Jin said again. 'My Mummy looks after me, where's your Mummy?'  
  
Hwoarangs' small store of patience had run out "I don't know!' He snapped 'Just shut the fuck up, why don't you? Shit your stupid, a stupid Jap!'  
  
With that Hwoarang jumped on Jin and began to hit him, getting angrier as he discovered Jin blocking him perfectly. Before either one could really hurt the other Baek was pulling Hwoarang off Jin, scolding him in Korean.  
  
'Why on earth have you done that? Cant I leave you alone for five minutes?'  
  
'He's annoying me!' protested Hwoarang  
  
'He's your guest!' countered Baek  
  
'But he's really stupi-' Baek cuffed Hwoarang hard on the side of the head  
  
'He is your guest. Now go to your room, I will see you when you know how to behave' Baek pushed Hwoarang on his way.  
  
Holding the side of his head, Hwoarang stomped off to his bedroom. This was all Jin's fault, Hwoarang reckoned, he was going to have to pay Jin back.  
  
  
  
Eleven Years Later  
  
  
  
Hwoarang looked down the street toward the tekkenshu. He was sure he recognised the black haired youth standing at the front of the group, he just couldn't put a name to the face. After a second Hwoarang stopped worrying. It didn't matter who they were, he was going to kick their asses anyway. Stupid Japs.  
  
~~~~  
  
Please review! Tell me what you think! I am flame resistant. 


End file.
